Puppy Love Gone Too Far
by romanticgurlz143
Summary: Cat has a secret admirer who keeps sending gifts. It is fun and harmless at first, but then he starts going too far. His puppy love goes to obsession and he starts to hurt the gang. When he goes over the line though, it is up to the Beck to go save Cat.
1. Gifts and Curiosity

**Hi people! I am finally uploading a new story. I just needed a little bit inspiration to get going once again. I also have another story titled "Definition of Perfect". It is a little Beck/Cat oneshot and I hope you guys will check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or anything associated with it. Dan Schneider does, poo :(**

"Hey guys!"

An excited Cat bounced up to the lunch table where her friends normally sat. A package wrapped in pink and yellow cupcake paper was in her hands. Cat couldn't wait to open it and show it to the gang.

"What is it?" asked Tori

"I don't know, I just keep getting these everyday! This is my seventh one this week."

"Well let's see it then, Lil Red." Andre said, finally putting down the gigantic burrito in his hand.

The whole gang leaned in to see what Cat had gotten. She slowly unwrapped it to make it even more suspenseful. Everyone was super antsy by the time she peeled away the last piece. Inside was a little charm bracelet that looked so delicate, it would crumble with a touch. A dainty pink cat charm dangled from it. All the girls crowded around to oooh and ahhh, while the boys stood quietly, wandering who was sending all the gifts to Cat. Beck decided to inspect the package. He noticed a piece of paper attached to the box the bracelet was in.

"Hey Cat, I think there's a note too."

"OOH YAY! I love notes!" cried Cat.

Despite his concern, Beck was amused by his friend's antics.

Cat opened the note and read,

"Dear Cat,

I hope you have gotten all your gifts by now. Each one was made specially for you. I can't even express how much my heart swells for your love. I wish that you will notice me everyday, but alas it doesn't happen. If you would like to find out who I am, here is a clue, I am in all of your classes and I am new to this school. I don't sit too far away either.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer

"EEEEHHHHH!", all the girls immediately started squealing, well Jade not so much cause she is Jade. Still, she was excited for her best friend. After all, Cat had been there for her first love, and now it was time for her to be there for Cat's first love. Unfortunately, her and Beck weren't doing so well, she felt her feelings for Beck slipping away and she could tell Beck's were too. Jade decided they needed a break and she would do it soon. She shrugged out of her melancholy mood and decided to be happy for Cat

The group though, didnt realize that they were being watched.

**Okay guys, this is the end of chapter one and I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I will try and upload as often as I can. Please read and review, it makes my day, plus virtual cookies and cupcakes for all who review. If you have any suggestions, then message me. Thanks :D**


	2. Daydreams and Plans

**OMG I am so sorry you guys! I never updated for so long and I feel so bad! I accidentally killed my computer with a hammer and all my chapters were in there, I had to start from scratch. Goodness it was hard to write it all again! I am going to try to make my updates way more consistent. Well I am going to shut up and let you read the story now. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Well, of course I don't own the show, but Dan Schneider does. LUCKY! (Okay, you guys can actually read now)**

It was the last period of the day and all Cat could think about was her secret admirer. Currently, she was in social studies and she couldn't care less. Hollywood Arts might have been a school for the performing arts, but unfortunately they had to take boring old regular classes as well. She was so curious to find out just who it was. Hopefully, it was a nice caring guy that wasn't one of those creepers/stalkers…and it wouldn't hurt if he was just a little good looking as well. Just a little was alright…ish. Cat wasn't too picky though, she was just glad that at least someone paid attention to her.

It didn't matter if he was a total dork like Robbie or Sinjin, it was just nice to have someone pine for her for once. It just seemed like Tori and Jade got all the attention sometimes. After all, Tori is like a perfect Latina goddess that could do no wrong with her perfect voice and pretty face. Jade is a little dark but she had a stunning kind of beauty that kind of radiated off of her like no one else. With her powerful voice, porcelain-like skin, and doll like features, Jade was an obvious beauty as well. It just seemed like no one paid attention to Cat when she was in the same room as them.

Finally though, someone wanted her attention and she was ready to give it. Cat sighed dreamily as she thought of romantic dates her and her SA could go on. Maybe a beach getaway, sleeping on a hammock underneath the dazzling stars, or just simply going up the mountain and breathing in the wind by the Hollywood sign. It would be perfect no matter what.

"Ms. Valentine? Could you please name all nine Justices in the Supreme Court who are sitting in the Supreme Court currently and how long do lawyers normally have to present a case?" asked Mr. Longsway. The teachers that taught the performing arts were always interesting and fun, but the regular teachers were BOR-RING!

Cat was startled from her daydream and quickly tried to think back to her textbook she had skimmed over the night before.

She answered "The nine Justices are Justices Thomas, Scalia, Chief Justice Roberts, Ginsburg, Sotomayor, Kagan, Kennedy, Breyer, and Alito. Lawyers have only 15 minutes to present their cases in Supreme Court."

"Very good Cat, but please do not daydream in my class any longer, history is good for you" replied Mr. Longsway.

Cat nodded and tried to pay attention, but her head just kept drifting to her secret admirer. She thought of all the gifts he had given her. Her favorite book titled Be Mine which had been autographed by the author herself, a $250 gift card to Sephora and Victoria's Secret, a teddy bear with chocolates and roses, her favorite perfume Sweet Temptations in a delicate glass vial shaped like a rose, a heart shaped necklace with a diamond, and a cute little bunny she had named Lollipop. Man! This guy had to be rich! Except almost all the students at HA were rich. So that didn't help much. Finally, class was over and Cat had come up with an ingenious plan to find out who was her admirer.

"Hey Mr. Longsway, can I have the class list please, it's for a project" she asked sweetly.

"Well, sure. Here you go Ms. Valentine. Have a nice day" He said as he handed the sheet to her.

Time to put my plan into action, Cat thought.


	3. Excuses, Excuses :P

**Excuses, Excuses :P**

**I feel terrible you guys, all of you who have been reviewing and following this story have been so sweet, wonderful, and supportive! Its been nearly a year since I updated this and the reason was my computer completely deleted all the chapters I have prewritten and I have been trying to rewrite them. School has been busy though so I find little time for writing nowadays. Stay tuned though and I promise to upload as many chapters as I can each week! **

**Love you all,**

**Romanticgirlz143**


	4. Frustration and Sneak Attacks

**As a starter, I love every single one of my reviewers and supporters! I absolutely cannot do this without you and am uploading tonight for all your lovely reviews and uplifting comments. I am also SO HAPPY that the legendary Digidestend Angel had the kindness to read AND review my story. If you haven't checked her out yet (which is insane since she is an awesome writer) then what are you still doing here? GO READ HER STORIES! I love you all and am absolutely floored by your support 3**

"Eddy Phillips. No, he isn't in stage fighting. Randy Smith? No, its not him either!" a frustrated Cat exclaimed. She had gotten class lists from all her teachers and was slowly going through them to find her secret admirer. It had already been 2 hours and Cat wasn't even halfway through.

"Why did I decide to take all those extra classes?" She thought with remorse. So far, no one had popped out and Cat was starting to wonder if she had missed someone or that her SA had just gotten it wrong and really wasn't in all her classes. It was already past 10 at night, but Cat persisted, intent on finding whom her sweet secret admirer was.

The gang minus Cat was hanging out at Karaoke Dokie and was having a great time. Well, all of them except one. Beck was worried about Cat and was wondering why she wasn't with them like she normally was. She had run off right after school with an armful of papers screaming behind her that she had something to do. Finally, Beck decided to check up on his favorite redhead. He whipped out his Pear phone and ignoring the thundering music, he attempted to call her. After going straight to her voicemail for the seventh time, he gave up.

"Beck. Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it." Said Andre. He had been the only one to notice his friend's strange behavior.

"Yeah man, I'm cool. Just wondering where Cat is." Beck replied

"I'm sure our Little Red is just fine, but dude, why you freaking so much? You don't act like this when Tori, Robbie, or heck even Jade are gone!"

"Get off my case bro, she's the baby of the group. Of course I would be worried. And Jade and I are well, not so good." Beck shot back with a sigh.

"Fine, but come on enjoy yourself tonight! There are tons of cute chicks here. Eeeeey, that girl's got the hungry for some Andre love look. Better go work my magic and give her some loving."

"Good luck man, I'm just going to chill here." Beck said while Andre stood up and walked over to the girl.

As the night wore on, Beck grew bored. Without Cat, there wasn't really any fun in coming to Karaoke Dokie. He decided to just leave the scene and relax at his own house. He yelled out to Andre he was leaving on his way out, not that Andre noticed since he was busy making out with the girl by his side.

While driving by Cat's house, Beck decided to stop by and check up on her. When ringing the doorbell didn't work, he went around the back of the house to find Cat's room. Seeing that the window was open, he climbed up a tree and managed to get a firm grip on her window. When he pulled himself up, he saw Cat with her back facing to him. Silently, he crawled through the window and made his way towards her. Unfortunately, his little sneak attack was spoiled when she turned around and let out a small shriek. When she noticed who it was though, she calmed down.

"Hi hi Becky!" she piped. Only she was ever allowed to call Beck by that name. If it were anyone else, he'd punch them. No joke, Robbie tried to call him that once and he couldn't breathe for a few minutes after the punch Beck gave him in the stomach.

"Hey Kit-Cat. Whatcha doing? I misse- I mean we missed you tonight." Beck stumbled out.

"Remember my secret admirer? I found a way to find him! But it's taking me forever. Can you help me pwease?" Cat asked with a puppy face. It was hard for anyone to resist that look, let alone Beck.

"Sure, what's the plan?" He asked. After Cat explained everything to him, he nodded and got started. The entire time though, he couldn't help but feel a weird little feeling. Was it jealousy? Wait, whaaat? He was Beckett James Oliver! He didn't feel jealous, others were jealous of him or because of him. He had never felt like this around Jade or any of his other girlfriends though. But of all girls, it was Cat who made him feel like this among other indescribable feelings that just made him happy and warm. He shrugged it off and continued to work, after all, he was still dating Jade.

After a few hours of helping Cat out, he noticed the time was well over 2 and that Cat had begun to look a little sleepy. He himself was working a little slower and could feel his eyelids drooping.

"Kitty, it's really late, I think we should both go to sleep now. I have to get home anyway. I'm sure my parents are freaking out." Well, actually his parents were fast asleep in their beds with not a worry on their minds. Beck was just ridiculously tired and wanted to go to sleep.

"Okay Becky, I'm tired anyway. But can you sleep over please? I still have the..uh nightmares." Cat said with a yawn. Too tired to argue about his parents, Beck nodded and collapsed on her bed. Cat crawled in beside him and snuck in between his arms. He held her tighter and that was how the position they fell asleep in. For the first time in months, both slept soundly and peacefully.

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, you know I love those! I'm going to get the next chapter updated next Saturday, promise! Maybe even sooner if I get at least 5 new reviews. Have a great Saturday 3**


	5. Kites and Creepers

** Okay, you are all probably ****pretty ****really mad at me, but I am super duper sorry for not updating as promised and actually making you guys wait even longer. Sophomore year sucks and I can barely do all my homework. Ick! Since the show ended my Bat feels have toned down so updates are going to be slower. But I refuse to abandon this fic so I will continue to work on this. I apologize and hope you guys will bear with me. On the other hand, I have a long chapter full of Bat fluffiness for you all!**

* * *

><p>As the sun leaked in through Cat's sheer pink curtains, Beck's head stirred as he slowly opened his eyes to the sight of a sleeping Cat. She looked so peaceful and relaxed that Beck didn't want to wake her up by moving. So he stayed as still as he could and just laid there staring at her studying her features. Studying every part of her face, he noticed just how long her full lashes really were and how perfect the shade of pink her lips were. Something he loved in particular about her was her cute little button nose. It wasn't small but it wasn't large either. It suited her face quite nicely. He leaned in and hugged her a little closer so he could breathe in her sweet scent a little more.<p>

Cat moved a little and made a small noise but she didn't wake up and went on sleeping after a little while. Beck noticed that it was already seven o' clock and thought it was time to get up. He slowly slid his arm out from under Cat and quietly walked down to her kitchen. Cat's family wasn't rich but they lived quite nicely in a modest two-story house near Hollywood Arts. Spotting fresh fruits on the countertop he had an idea and got to work.

* * *

><p>Cat fluttered her eyes open expecting Beck to be next to her but found his spot empty. She sighed a little with disappointment but climbed out of bed anyway and walked over to her bedroom door. Once she got close to the stairs though, she smelled the delicious scent of blueberry waffles and only one person in the whole wide world could make it just the way she liked it. Excitedly, she slid down the banister and ran into the kitchen. Beck was standing by the stove cooking some bacon while her blueberry waffles sat in the waffle iron. He smiled at her and silently offered her a banana. She took it with a grateful smile and chomped down on it after peeling it.<p>

"Thank you for doing all of this for me Becky, this is why you're my most favorite person in the whole wide world!" Cat said with her mouth full of banana mush.

Beck chuckled and handed her a napkin, which she sheepishly took. As Beck approached her with a plate full of blueberry waffles, Cat forgot about the banana and started bouncing up and down in glee. She quickly grabbed a fork and started scarfing down the waffles while Beck could only look on in awe.

"Slow down Kit-Cat, you're going to choke and I don't want to end up driving you to the hospital. Your parents would kill me if they found out you died on my watch."

"Sorry Beck, I'm just really hungry and you haven't cooked for me in forever." Cat said with a pout. Beck reached out and grabbed her hand to reassure her.

"I'll always be here to cook for you. I'll also be your teddy bear knight and chase away those baddies in your dreams. You can always count on me because I'm your best friend." He said softly to her. Cat blushed and lifted up her fork to give him a bite of her waffles. Beck opened his mouth and chewed on the food as a blueberry popped in his mouth filling it with gooey sweet goodness. He silently approved of his own cooking as he took a bite of his bacon and eggs. Cat may love her blueberries but he was still a guy who had a committed relationship with his crispy slices of meat.

When they both finished their breakfast, they decided to do the dishes together despite Cat's protests that she should do it since Beck already cooked. Beck thought it was too silent while they washed so he splashed her lightly with the water. In retaliation, she splashed him back but accidentally got soap all over his face.

"Oh, it's on now!" Beck yelled as he scooped up the suds and threw it at her. Cat shrieked and grabbed dishtowel to defend herself. She twisted it up and whacked Beck's arm with it. Their little war continued until Cat was covered in suds and Beck was sore from Cat's towel whacks. The two took one look at each other and started cracking up.

"That was really fun but we have got to clean this up." Cat said as she blew some bubbles off her nose. Beck nodded and started wiping up some soap that got onto the floor. As Cat walked over to help him, she accidentally slipped on water and closed her eyes as she fell. When she opened her eyes, she saw Beck's oak brown eyes staring at her. They gazed intently into each other's eyes but their moment was paused when Cat quickly stood up and apologized to Beck.

"I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad that I was there to catch you. We don't want your pretty little head to be bruised up now do we?"

Cat smiled happily at his answer and scurried away to get changed since she was still in her pajamas, which happened to also be soaked with dishwater. Watching her, Beck sighed slightly in disappointment. He really did want to know what her lips felt like against his. 'Stop this Beck; she's just your best friend! Plus, she's too innocent for you.' He sighed once more and walked into the living room to play some video games while Cat got ready.

* * *

><p>"Okay Beck-Beck, I'm reeaaaaadddyyyyy!" Cat sang out as she skipped down the stairs. She was dressed casually in a cropped sunflower sweater and a pretty black circle skirt. Beck turned around and smiled at her simplistic beauty. She had only a light layer of makeup on and a small braid pulled her hair back from her face.<p>

"I hope you like the park because I found some kites and I thought we could spend the day there and fly them." He said while holding up two kites. Cat squealed and quickly agreed since she hadn't flown one in a while. She practically ran out of the house in her excitement. Beck could only shake his head at the small redhead and walked out of the house, remembering to lock the door for her. He quickly caught up with Cat and handed her one of the kites.

"No! I want the blue one!" Cat said.

"But I thought your favorite color was pink?"

"It is! But the blue one has rainbows and sparkles on it."

Beck sighed in exasperation and handed her the blue kite, forcing him to be carrying the pink kite with dancing cupcakes and streamers. Cat laughed at his expression and skipped the rest of the way to the park. As soon as she got there, she started running with her kite in her hands as the kite caught the wind. She stopped running to let some string out and allow the kite to soar even higher. While she stood there staring at the kite swooping through the sky, a pink kite glided next to hers and when she looked to her side, she saw Beck beside her. He smiled at her and she smile back as their kites swooped happily around each other in loop the loops. They spent the entire day fooling around and trying to knock each other's kites down. They finally went home when the sun started to set and the two laughed the entire time.

Little did they know that someone was watching them. That someone was seething in jealousy when he saw the closeness between Cat and Beck. What was so good about him anyway? Sure he was handsome and Canadian but other than that, what was so special about Beck? The stranger followed them to Cat's home and grit his teeth when he saw Beck embracing Cat in a tight hug. As Beck walked away from Cat's house, the stranger clenched his fists, cutting his palms with his fingernails. He vowed that he would not allow Beck to get in the way between him and Cat.

"Cat Valentine, you WILL be mine!"

**Whew! That was a hard chapter to write. Took forever but I can't keep you guys waiting for any longer. The action is starting now and I hope you guys look forward to the next chapter. I'll try to update sooner this time **** if you have any suggestions, please let me know!**


End file.
